The Fun House!
by Super-curly
Summary: This is basically a wing it story.... i made this story from scratch (which most of us do.....) ok if your afraid of clowns or get scared easily or both... then i suggest you not take a look at this...... or do.... it's up to you!!


Little bit of words from the author.." Hi!! I know I'm supposed to write these things on the description thing but its easier doing this... oh yeah and I'm not going to confuse you with Alan Twitty's name in this one (his names really Alan but everybody calls him Twitty in the show)." Ok so it's been a couple of weeks since Twitty and Amie started going out. Amie has been hanging out with Louis, Tawny, and of course Twitty, like she was one of them.... which she is now...  
  
Amie and Twitty were sitting in Louis' basement waiting for Louis to go get Tawny.  
  
"I wonder what Louis wanted to talk to us about? It's so early." Amie was sitting next to Twitty, kind of leaning on him. She looked like she was going to fall asleep.  
  
"I'm not to sure..." Twitty yawned in the middle of his sentence.. "he said it was important."  
  
Just then Louis came running down the stairs while Tawny was slowly following behind. "Ok now that I have you all here...." He looked around confused.."Where's Tom?"  
  
"Oh yeah.. Tom called and said that he had to play checkers with his Grandma today." Twitty yawned.  
  
"Anyways....... now that I have you all here...." Louis stood up onto and table and pulled a piece out of the wall and put his hand in the whole, in the wall." I found the coolest things yesterday!!"  
  
"Louis before you show us what you found...... why are you so.. so awake?" Tawny said half asleep.  
  
"Oh I drank a full thing of coffee, and ate a Mr. Biggie. You know the bigger Mr. Big." Louis answered."Anyways as I was trying to say.. I found the coolest thing yesterday.. look" Louis pulled out a pairs of really big keys.  
  
"You brought us here to see big keys...you brought us here at 5am to see BIG KEYS!!??" Amie and Tawny pulled back Twitty as he yelled.  
  
"Dude they're not just any keys. Look.." Louis went up to each one of them and showed then the carvings on the keys that read.. 'Mikey's House Of Fun!!'  
  
"Mikey's House Of Fun? What's that?" Amie said confused, and still half asleep. Louis looked a bit disappointed. "Twitty can you please fill this girl in on what 'Mikey's House Of Fun Is' please."  
  
"Mikeys House of Fun was the all time coolest fair ever.. in the history of Sacramento." Twitty continued. "It was shut down 5 years ago, because Mikey went insane."  
  
"Yeah now Mikeys in and Mental Hospital in South Africa." Tawny added.  
  
"Why so far away?" Amie was still very confused.  
  
"Because if they put him somewhere in sacramento he would try to go back to his warehouse and try to open his fair again... and that's a problem because the last time he opened his fair he purposely made a bunch of people on a roller coaster fall off it on a loop-dee-loop!!" Louis continued the story.  
  
"Were the people hurt?" Amie now looked kind of scared.  
  
"No Luckily they fell onto the Giant pool where he kept the sharks....... but the sharks weren't there they were in cleaning." Twitty told Amie.  
  
"Yeah so.. about his secret warehouse..." Louis started. "I think these are the keys!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Twitty yelled.... he didn't look to tired anymore.  
  
"Louis maybe we can go there today?" Tawny was excited to!  
  
"Well duh.. that was my plan.. that's why i got you guys up so early." Louis said "Now let's go!!"  
  
And they all started out the window in the basement. None of them looked tired anymore. At some really big gates:  
  
"Um... do we have to climb those?" Tawny and Amie pointed at the huge gates.  
  
"Of course we do..how else will we get in?" Louis and Twitty started to climb and Tawny and Amie waited at the bottom until the boys said they could come up. Louis gave the girls the keys so that they could throw them over after he's reached the other side.  
  
When Louis and Twitty neared the top... the gates started to open.. "What's going on?" Louis and Twitty looked down on the other side of the gates... and there was Amie and Tawny.  
  
"How did you guys get there?" Louis asked them.  
  
"Um... well it turns out that the keys open the gates too." Amie giggled.  
  
"Ok so we're dumb!!" Louis and Twitty got off jumped off the gates and joined the girls on the other side.  
  
The four of them went up to the building inside of the gates. The building looked like a wear house... big doors with x's on them it was rusty brown and a bit of red.  
  
"Ok so who's going to do the honors?" Louis asked.  
  
"Well you found them shouldn't you?" Twitty answered.  
  
"Well... if you insist..." Without any hesitation Louis went straight for the hole in the door and put in the key. When he turned the key it seemed like all time stopped, just to witness this amazing discovery. At first Louis fiddled with the keys... trying to figure out which one of the lucky keys opened the door. When it got to the last key Louis took a big breath "Ok is this key fits and opens the door, we will be the first ones in here in .... in like 5 years!! But if this key doesn't..." Louis looked at bit worried... "If the key doesn't fit... I will have three very angry teenagers on my hands." Then Louis put the key into the hole.. Fiddled with it a bit, then looked back at his friends.. He turned the key.. And it fit!!! They heard a big CLICK and the big door opened.  
  
They slowly walked in the door... Amie was clutching onto Twitty's hand, she seemed kind of nervous. Tawny and Louis went first, then Amie and Twitty followed closely behind. The door closed.  
  
For a bit it was extremely dark but then the lights turned on. And Tawny and Louis were standing near a humongous panel with two big switches. One read 'lights' and one read 'fun'. Then with a big smile Louis turned on the 'fun' switch. All around them they heard carnival music and laughter from robotic clowns. Then they saw it... it was beautiful. Everywhere you looked there were games rides, everything that a carnival should have!!  
  
"Wow!!!!" They all gasped at the huge wall in front of them.  
  
"VELCRO WALL!!!!" In front of them stood the biggest wall of velcro any kid could imagine!! Beside it were two wheels with five cuffs... two at the top corners for hands and two at the bottom corners for feet... the middle one was to hold your body in. Right between the wall of velcro and the two wheels stood a little wall with four velcro suits on it.  
  
"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Twitty asked.  
  
"I think I am thinking what your thinking bro.." Twitty looked at Louis... " Let's go!!!" Twitty grabbed Amie's hands and Louis grabbed Tawny's and they were off. Amie and Twitty grabbed two velcro suits and went to the wheels. Louis and Tawny grab two suits and went to the wall.  
  
"Ok, I bet you I can climb up there faster then you can Louis!" Tawny teased.  
  
"I doubt that!!" Louis challenged. Louis and Tawny suited up and they started their race to the top.  
  
Meanwhile: Twitty and Amie were suiting up to go on the wheels...  
  
"Ok, Amie you go on and I'll spin you ok?" Twitty purposed.  
  
"Oh.. ok but don't spin me to fast ok? I get dizzy quick. Very quick!!" Amie warned. So Amie got onto the wheel and she was strapped in. Twitty made sure she was safe and he gave her a little push. Amie went in circles and she was getting dizzy.. But before she could tell Twitty to stop her Tawny yelled out. "Twitty help Louis is stuck!!"  
  
"I'm on my way." then Twitty was gone and he left Amie spinning.  
  
When Twitty got to Louis and Tawny, Tawny was on the wall just kind of 'standing in the air' and Louis was upside down.  
  
"How did you get upside down?" Twitty asked.  
  
"I have no clue I fell and I was waiting to hit the ground but then I was stuck. Im Not sure how it happened?" Louis explained.  
  
Twitty helped Louis down and was about to help Tawny down when he heard a voice. "Um.. I don't mean to be a bother or anything... but I've been going in circles for a good fifteen minutes now and I think I ready to stop!!"  
  
"OH NO!!! I forgot about Amie!!" Twitty ran over to the spinning Amie who's face was looking kind of green and pale. "I am so sorry I started off helping Louis down but then we got to talking about how he got upside down and...yeah well.. Im so sorry!!"  
  
"It's ok just.. just stop going in circles.." Amie said dizzily.  
  
"Im not."  
  
Just then the four heard a voice in the distance. It was a strange voice that seemed almost alive...  
  
"That doesn't sound like a robot clown.." Tawny said.  
  
"It sounds almost real." Louis said.. and the four of them were kind of scared.  
  
"Wanna have some fun?" There it was the voice was back... and it was closer.. "I know you do.... lets go play a game..."  
  
"It's getting closer!!" Amie said.  
  
"Um I think we should......RUN!!!!!" Louis yelled as he headed towards the door. "It's locked!!!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" said the still dizzy but now scared Amie.  
  
"I have an idea!!" Louis yelled as he ran towards a big pile of broken wheels or spare ride parts. For about fifteen minutes the voice was not heard... this gave Louis enough time to build his trap for "the voice" whoever it was.  
  
Then they heard the voice again. "You know, It's pretty rude how you're not answering me when I ask... If you want to play?..... So I'm not gonna ask anymore..." Then with a blink of an eye there was a man in front of the four... the man's head was covered with a clown mask.  
  
"You're going down.." Louis said. Then without any hesitation he pulled a rope.. The rope was attached to a big bag of old parts and heavy stuff... when the bag dropped on the ground it hit a lighter rope...which broke.. Then a big bag of broken robot clowns came crashing down on the scary man... which knocked him out cold.  
  
"Yes!!!! You got him!!!" yelled Twitty Amie and Tawny!!!  
  
Then Louis turned around to face the three and he said.. " So who do you think it is?"  
  
Twitty then answered... "Maybe it's Mikey..... maybe he escaped from the hospital!! And he wants some friends!!! And we just knocked him out!!!"  
  
"For some odd reason I don't think it's him." Louis said as he walked up to the un-conscience body. "Ok now we find out." And at the count of three Louis and Twitty pulled the mask off of the man's face.. It turns out it wasn't a man, but a teenaged boy.... "Holy cow!!!!!!" Twitty looked shocked at the site... "It's not Mikey it's it's......"  
  
"Loumis..... my evil twin!!!!! I thought he left but know he stayed write here and.... and he was evil!!!!" Louis said.  
  
"That's the guy I danced with at the dance..." **cough.. cough..a couple episodes ago on family. "Oh.. no.. Louis I'm so sorry. I thought he was you." Tawny said with a quiver in her voice.  
  
Louis hugged Tawny and said " I know... I know."  
  
After Louis, Tawny, Twitty and Amie got out of the warehouse, they phoned the police and told them everything...the cops made Louis give them the keys to the ware house...yeah.. Louis was sad.  
  
While the four were walking down the street the next day.  
  
"It's great how Mikey donated all of his toys and rides to the children's fair in Australia... apperently they don't have many fairs there anymore..." Twitty said with a slight sigh.  
  
"Yeah, and it's also great that they rewarded Louis for finding those keys!!!!" Amie said with a big smile!!  
  
In the next hour or so.. Tom came running around the corner to Louis' backyard. " Hey guys!! Sorry I couldn't be there yesterday did I miss anything? Guys?" Tom looked up to find Louis, Twitty, Amie, and Tawny stuck to a big......velcro wall. That's right Louis got the velcro wall...  
  
The End!!!! 


End file.
